User blog:Krixby87/Canon Artifact Ideas
This is a list of Canon Artifact ideas for Warehouse 13. 1982 Big Game, California vs. Stanford Football Stadium: a football stadium from the 1982 California vs. Stanford football game. The California Golden Bears used five lateral passes on the kickoff to score the winning touchdown and earn a 25-20 victory. members of the Stanford field had come onto the field during the play, believing the game was over. Effects: when a full audience enters the stadium, and during a football game, it hypnotizes band members into walking onto the field. It is powered by the cheering of football fans. Downsides: none known. Emeril Lagasse’s Frying Pan: a frying pan owned by the famous chef Emeril Lagasse. Effects: can turn ordinary food into exquisite gourmet food. Downside: the user will channel Emeril’s mannerisms. Robert Harbin’s Zig Zag Girl Box: a magical invention created by Robert Harbin. Effects: allows the user to split their body into three pieces. Downside: the user’s body may become scrambled. Rachael Ray’s Wooden Utensil Boxes: two boxes of wooden utensils owned by the famous cook Rachael Ray. Effects: allows the user to absorb information from cookbooks by simply touching them. Downside: none known. The Gibsons’ Knife Block: a knife block that held the Gibsons’ throwing knifes. The Gibsons first performed knife-throwing in the 1930’s. Effects: When touched, the knife block commands the knives to come to life and try to impale the user. Downside: see effects. LAFF! Sign: a LAFF! Sign owned by a comedy club that absorbed people’s laughter. Effects: amplifies the user’s humor. Downside: the user is prone to making bad puns. Chief Sitting Bull’s War Bonnet: a war headdress owned by the great native American Chief Sitting Bull. Effects: allows the user to channel various Native American gods. Downside: may make the user more warlike. 1960s Hammock: a hammock which absorbed its homeowner’s rest and relaxation. Effects: causes rest and relaxation. Downside: none known. Joseph Merlin’s Roller Skates: a set of roller skates invented by Joseph Merlin. He got into an accident with the roller skates afterwards. Effects: makes the user good at roller-skating. Downside: makes the user more clumsy. Rudyard Kipling’s Mahogany Basket Woman Statue: a mahogany basket woman statue owned by Rudyard Kipling, author of the Jungle Book. Effects: allows people to communicate with animals. Downside: makes people want to live in the jungle instead of the city. Florentine Garden Gargoyle: a garden gargoyle that absorbed its owner’s obsession with gargoyles. Effects: can turn into a real-life gargoyle. Downside: the gargoyle is very feral, and may try to attack others unless neutralized. Chiron Statue: a statue of the centaur Chiron. Chiron was killed by poison when he battled alongside Achilles. Effects: when skin touches it, it causes a very fatal poison to enter the bloodstream. Downside: see effects. Jack’s Magic Beanstalk: a seed planted by Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk . Effects: when light shines on it, it grows. Downside: too much light will turn it into a giant beanstalk. On the bright side, it can be used for climbing. Martin Behaim’s Globe: a globe made by the famous German geographer Martin Behaim. Effects: serves as a globe for any planet in the solar system. Downside: none. Sweeney Todd’s Barber Chair: a barber chair used in the movie Sweeney Todd. Effects: when sat in, it causes nearby barber’s tools to try to mutilate people. Downside: see effects. Nathaniel Baldwin's headphones: a set of headphones invented by Nathaniel Baldwin. Effect: projects soundwaves into people's ears, causing them to get deaf. Downside: the soundwaves can destroy any object that resembles a face (That is why Leena said that the headphones shouldn't be near the Oni mask). Category:Blog posts